


anh hai

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: None





	anh hai

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

anh hai

## anh hai

  
by anh hai  


Disclaimer: Draft leave comments

Author's Notes: Draft leave comments

Story Notes: draft leave comments

* * *

[insert title here]  
  
Setting:Modern day Japan  
Characters:4 Characters: 2boys 2 girls?  
Ruii:Carefree, but will get serious when the time for it comes. He's a sucker for girls who ask favors, so is always busy. He never plans on anything and doesn't like to talk about his past with anyone. Honest and caring, he tries to never hurt anyone's feelings. He is unaware of other's efforts to please him and will seem to be annoyed at it. He was orphaned at the age of 3 and taken into the care of Lan. Ruii is 15 and attends the same school as Chiffani and Arisa, he secretly likes Chiffani, but doesn't want her to know, because he doesn't want her to hate him. Little does he know that she likes him as well.   
  
Arisa:Appears not to care about anything, but really cares about everyone, pretty, smart, and a bit of a realistic person. She's shy and doesn't like to make people mad and for that reason, guys like to take advantage of her. She likes to be by herself, but will gladly accept any company. She thinks Ruii is an arrogant snob, becuase he never seems to appreciate anything that people do for him. However, things may change.She is 15.   
  
Lan: A 32 year old Italian/American who owns a Pizza shop and dreams on making the best pizza in the world, his house also serves as his restraunt. He and Arisa to help and also allows them to live there. He wants children and a wife, but always screws up around women. Since he couldn't get a his own children, he decided to adopt two.  
  
Chiffani:Pretty, kind, caring, a bit clumsy, and has a habit of being late. She was once Ruii's friend, until he told her that he liked her. She didn't know what to do, so she just ignored him, hoping he would find some other girl. After two years, she decided to forgive Ruii. She doesn't know that Ruii still likes her, and she is starting to develop feelings for Ruii, but doesn't want him to know because of past events. She is 15 and also helps work at Lan's shop.   
  
Natasha: Attends the 5th grade and is Lan's adopted daughter, she likes to help out by bringing plates and dishes to customers. She's clumsy so will often drop them, especially when she has something on her mind. Little is known about her, other than the fact that she likes to help out and was orphaned at the age of 6. Her parents died in an eatrhquake. She's disinterested in boys, but cares for Ruii and thinks of him as a role model more than a brother. She tries to be nice to everyone, like Ruii, but usually can't accomplish it and makes an even bigger problem.   
  
  
Minor characters:   
  
Eian: A mean person, who thinks girls can't get enough of him and starts fights with kids who are weak to make himself appear stronger. He's strong, but uses his hands more than his head. He's also on many sports teams, making him a hit with cheerleaders. He tries to get more followers in anyway he can, but most of his campaigns just renew the spirit of the fans he already has.   
  
Rena: A self-centered girl who is always seen by Eian's side, they were thought to be together, but she's just a die hard fan of Eian.   
  
Keitorin: A 27-year old woman who Lan blew it with. However, she is starting to like him again. Her trips to his restraunt is becoming more and more frequent and she is staying longer and longer. Ocassionally, she would whisper to her friend that Lan is cute. She wants Lan to ask her out by giving him hints, but he's dense to realize this.   
  


  
 

* * *

End anh hai by anh hai 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
